


[Podfic] The Birds, The Bees, And The Snakes

by xinasvoice



Series: Tales From the River House [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Growing Up, M/M, Podfic, The Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinasvoice/pseuds/xinasvoice
Summary: Harry discovers sexual education.(This is a fic by copperbadge, from the Stealing Harry Universe. Read by me.)





	[Podfic] The Birds, The Bees, And The Snakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Birds, The Bees, And The Snakes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/991396) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



> Podfic duration: 15min 22sec  
> ~ [.m4a audio file](https://soundcloud.com/user-824292289/the-birds-the-bees-and-the) (7.5MB) ~ [ .m4b audiobook file](https://www.dropbox.com/s/1bvozx26al4ze8j/01%20Tales%20From%20the%20River%20House.m4b?dl=0) (33.7MB)  
> Audiobook includes all four Tales From the River House  
> [Follow me on Tumblr](xinasvoice.tumblr.com)


End file.
